My Boss (NaruHina FanFic)
by AnnefinityLove
Summary: One night, after Hinata finished her overtime work, she came across Mr. Naruto's office, and caught him doing something naughty. Mr. Naruto then later confessed to her that He's a sex addict. Will Hinata use Naruto's dark secret to keep her job? Or Use it to be part of his naughty deeds?


~•~•~•~•~•~

Disclamer;

I, ANNEFINITYLOVE, DON'T OWN ANYTHING NARUTO, EXCEPT THIS FANFIC'S STORYLINE

~•~•~•~•~•~

Preview;

Hinata Hyuga was suddenly been informed by her manager that she'll be fired soon, and only has less than a month before she'll be pull out of the company. Determined, she tried to seek help for some leniency from their assistant manager, but Mr. Naruto Uzumaki just coldly agrees with the said termination.

One night, after Hinata finished her overtime work, she came across Mr. Naruto's office, and caught him doing something naughty. Mr. Naruto then later confessed to her that He's a sex addict. Will Hinata use Naruto's dark secret to keep her job? Or Use it to be part of his naughty deeds?

BE WARNED;-

\- Here, Hinata is a 21 year old, simple yet sexy woman.

\- Naruto's age is 28, and somewhat have a wierd secret personality. (Depends on how you understand he's changing attitude here whenever he was with Hinata)

\- This story have explicit contents (Theme/Language/Sex). If this bothers you, then stop and leave right now. You've been warned.

\- I am not a pro, (English language or Writing). You may encounter misspelled words or wrong grammars. Please do understand.

\- You may came across a similar story line also published under my name, It is because this story is originally an "UTA NO PRINCE SAMA" fanfic (Natsuki Shinomiya x OC) written by me. I just change the characters' names and some other parts. You may kill me for recycling it, but you know, its my story anyways, I can do as I please. Ah.. *Punches my self* Sorry for sudden rudeness.

\- Please do enjoy and don't forget to vote/favorite, follow, and leave comment.

AnnefinityLove - 28-05-2017

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Ms. Hyuga, you don't need to come to work after this month, okey?" Said Ms. Ino Yamanaka, the new manager of the company where I am currently employed.

She surprise me with her words, while I'm standing in front of the copy machine in the middle of the office, copying some important documents. Everyone can clearly hear the boastful words she is throwing towards me.

I remove my hands on the machine and turn to face her, "Pa.. pardon, Ms. Yamanaka?" I said quietly, nervously tucking my dark hair behind my ear. I am trying to clarify if I heard everything right.

In her back, I can see my officemates peeking from their cubicles, trying to eavesdrop to our manager's show-off.

Ms. Yamanaka speaks again, with higher volume; "You're a temporary employee after all." She started, making my heart feel prickled. "It's hard for me too, you know" she continued, putting her hands in both sides of her hips.

Trying my best to hold my tears from falling, I clear my throat before I speak back, "But, you told me if I work hard, I can be a regular employee." I started, "It's been three years. Why are you telling this to me out of the blue?" I reason out, clenching the sides of my black office skirt, fighting the urge to cry.

Ms. Yamanaka harshly cross her arms in front of her chest and shouts to my face, making everyone flinch; "Are you questioning me, Ms. Hinsta Hyuga?! That is why I want you out of this company!" She then turn around to face my co-workers, "If anyone of you disrespect me too, you will be fired just like her! Got that?" She yelled.

Shikamaru Nara, one of my conworkers stand up from his seat, "Ms. Yamanaka, don't you think you're going overboard? Ms. Hyuga did nothing wrong." He said, backing me up.

Ms. Sakura Haruno followed, "Yeah! She is the quietest and the nicest person around here. I think that's too much" she said.

"Vice manager, what do you say about this?" Shino Aburame, one of my friend said, asking the company's assistant manager, the smart, serious and the real representative of the company, Mr Naruto Uzumaki who happens to be passing by with coffee in his hand.

When I saw Mr. Uzumaki, I feel my hopes kicked up, top-notch. For the past three years, Mr. Uzumaki is very kind to me. He maybe quiet at times, but he has a childish side in him too.

The are a lot of times he would give me stuffs from his favorite ramen house, the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Rice cakes, sweets, pouch, anything, they are all from Ichiraku.

Also, Mr. Uzumaki is the only one who call me by my first name, so I have hopes that maybe he considers me as a friend and will help stop my termination.

As we wait for his answer to Shino's question, Mr. Smith fixes his spectacle and avert his eyes to everyone, before his deep voice echoes in the room,

"If that's what she think is the best, then let Ms. Yamanaka do her job." He said, before walking back to his office.

Everyone was stunned, but it is me who's shocked the most. All my hopes came crashing down after he closed his office's door.

Everyone falls silent, excluding Ms. Yamanaka who barks more louder this time, telling me I don't have any right to object anymore. She keeps talking, but I cannot understand anything she's saying as my eyes go blurry and face grew red.

I know Mr. Uzumaki only speaks the truth and has nothing to do with Ms. Yamanaka's showing-off, yet, it hurts me, realizing that after three years, I am the only one who sees Mr. Uzumaki as a close friend. What hurt me the most is he doesn't even look bothered that I am soon being kicked out of this office.

/

Eight in the evening. I just finished arranging a lot of files on the office's basement, two to three hours had passed, I think? I took the stairs, going back to my desk so I could take my bag and go home. I know by now that everyone already left the building, so that means the lights are all deemed down by the guards. I took my phone out of my blazer's pocket, wanting to take some pictures of the beautiful city scape out of our office window.

I honestly like doing overtime works because of this reason.

The lights dancing in the city outside our large windows makes me feel warm and happy. I never fail to capture it with my phone every time I got the chance. Now that I have less than a month to stay in this company, I'll cherish every opportunity left for me to savour this beautiful scenery.

As I walk towards the window, phone in hand ready to capture a magnificent photo of the said view, I suddenly heard some hush but deep man groans coming from somewhere I am not sure. It make me stop my track and sends little chills down my spine.

It continues. It sounded like the owner of the voice is in pain.

I search where the hush groans came from and it led me to Mr. Uzumaki's office. The lights inside his office are off, but as I get closer to his door, the grunts and huffs grew louder.

Now, the sounds are clear to me. It's not a painful groans, rather, a man's sexually pleasured moans mixed with a muffled woman's voice.

My face grew red hot. "Who might be making miracles inside Mr. Uzumaki's office?" I ask my self, a little agitated.

Curious as damn, I try to peek inside the wide open door, and saw the least person that will come to my mind doing the stuff I am seeing now.

With eyes shut and mouth wide open, forehead and neck full of sweat, I saw Mr. Uzumaki's sexiest face under the deem ligt of his office's table lamp.

A long, pink-haired woman doing some magic with her mouth on his 'down-there' member while she kneels down in front of him. Mr. Uzumaki arches his back while he sits in his table, legs apart making room for the unknown woman's business.

With his eyes firmly shut, parted lips, unbuttoned dress shirt and slightly pulled down pant, he is grunting and moaning, while the girl's mouth continues to make him feel good.

Right now, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki's face is sure one hell of a smashing, must see picture you want to keep only for yourself.

With face crimson like an apple, my body tensed up while I stand motionless on his door. I gulp hard when suddenly..

*click*

A bright flash of white light surprise the two person inside the dark office.

What the fudge! I forget that I am still holding my phone, ready to capture a photo!

Seeing Mr. Uzumaki's sexy face makes me tensed, making my finger snapped the capture button on my phone, emerging the bright flash that shocked them both!

The pink-haired woman squeal and quickly stands up, grabbing what I think is her purse and storm out of the office, shoving me out of her way while she clean her face and neck using her free hand.

I dropped painfully on the floor, butt first, while watching her disappear in the dark.

I was still shock when the light from the office turned on. Surprised, I jump up to my feet and saw Mr. Uzumaki looking down on me while he put his spectacle back to his face. He already fixed his cloths back into its formal place.

I stand not above his underarm even wearing a three-inch heeled shoes, proving how giant he is compare to me. The look in his eyes makes me scared, leaving me nothing to think but 'run'.

"I'M SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY!" I cried while I turn my body to start running. Before I could get my third step away from him, I felt a large hand grab my thin right arm. The said hand forcefully thug me, spinning me around back to face the tall, blond man standing in his office door.

"Wait, Ms. Hinata!" I heard him say.

My scared eyes clash onto his sky blue orbs, but this time, they are not burning or making me scared anymore. Behind his clear glasses are the eyes I have never seen before.

They are ashamed, or more like pleading.

My body relaxed, making him release my arm from his light grip. He look down, avoiding my questioning stares.

"Lets talk about this. Let me explain." He quietly said. Still flushed, I nod to his request and we entered his office, sitting on the brown couch across each other. The room fell silent for long, then I heard him sight before he speak,

"To be honest, I have this addiction I can't control" He started, making me look up to his shy face. He take a deep breath again, closing his eyes in the process,

"I'm a sex addict."

He cover his face with his right hand, trying his best to hide his redden cheeks and nose towards me. I my self turned red-faced, learning this side of Mr. Uzumaki makes me feel more flushed.

I sit still on my side of the couch, lost for words. Mr. Uzumaki might noticed it, so he turn back to face me,

"Ms. Hinata, I'm really sorry. I understand if it makes you feel disgust towards me." He said. I listen to him quietly as he explain hisself,

"When I am pressured or stressed, I call for a 'professional' to do those things for me. You see, I'm not dating anyone, so calling for a service girl is my only choice. It happens that I am in a mess for our upcoming big project, and it urge me to find a quick break." He explains, "I'm really sorry you came across that thing. I really am sorry." He apologize once more.

Mr. Uzumaki really look ashamed and sorry, yet all my mind can see is how hot his face looks like while he's in the middle of lust land. I can't erase it in my fucked up brain right now, making me drop cold sweats. On the other hand, I need to show him that it doesn't bother me at all, even if it really does.

"It's fine, Mr. Uzumaki. We're adults and its normal. Don't worry about it." I said, trying my best to sound calm, yet deep inside, my brain are already scattered and my heart won't stop pounding, feeling the need to head bat some wall.

Mr. Uzumaki sigh with releaf, shaking off the shyness in his face. He look back to me and smile like a sweet, innocent kid.

It make my heart go smashing inside my chest, blowing my head, "I want to see it again" I said unintentionally, thinking about his aroused face. I think my mouth drools with that.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. I panicked. Did He hear me!?

"Did I say something?" I asked, tensed.

"You said you want to see something" he answered.

NO! He's not supposed to hear that! Oh my gosh! I slapped my self, Shocking Mr. Uzumaki.

'But if I use the picture, I could see it again' I thought to my self.

"Eh? Use what?" he once again heard me.

Gyaah! I'm a mess!

"No no I didn't say I'll use the photo to threaten you so I can see your sexy face all over again!!!"

My inner self heard a loud sound of gong inside my head. Fuck. I wish the ground would eat me.

"Gyaa!!" It's now time for me to cover my face. I could literally see clouds of steam erupting out of my red-hot cheeks as I slam both my palms in my face! I'm the worst! Please God let the ground eat me now!

I hear nothing from Mr. Uzumaki while I go wild for what I have said. Curious, I move my fingers apart and peek between them, searching for His face.

To my surprise, my boss, the assistant manager, Naruto Uzumaki, doesn't look like he's angry for what I have said, Instead, He really looked shy again, or more like, Pleased?

Yes. Naruto Uzumaki's blushing, handsome face is shyly pleased for what I have said.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" I call his name, trying to ask what's wrong. He turn his back to me, "Nothing, let's just go home" he said roughly, standing up from his seat.

It catches my interest. Could he be..

"Could it be that you like being threatened?" I said.

Mr. Uzumaki suddenly tripped on his own foot and fall flat on the floor. I ran to aid him, but when he tries to sit up, I saw again the fragile expression of his very manly face. He blush like the color of a deep red apple, he can't look straight to my face.

"Please don't say wierd things!" He retort, trying his best to avoid my gaze. He really looks fucking cute!

I can't hold back my self any longer, damn it Mr. Uzumaki! I really need to see that face again!

I put my hands in his hard tummy. I could feel the perfectly sculpted abs under his dress shirt. He tense more and look up to me as I hover on top of him,

"You are not afraid to tell me you're a sex addict, yet, you feel embarrassed when I found that you like being threatened." I said, smirking, "Is it because.." I lean down, nearing my lips to his ear. I could feel his shaking, hot breath trailing into my neck, making me enjoy this more.

I felt him stops breathing when I whisper to his ear,

"That really turns you on, am I right?"

He slam shut his eyes and retort in the cutest way, "MS. HINATA!!" He speaks my name, crimson-hot flushed. He looks like a bomb ready to explode anytime.

I stand up, walk towards the door to close and lock it. I look straight on Mr. Uzumaki's eyes as I go back, sitting on top of his tummy.

He couldn't do anything, or he didn't even do anything? He doesn't even move from where I leave him. Anyway, he just watch me as he slouch on his office carpet while still steaming.

I maybe short in height, but I am sure I know how to dominate a man. having a grip to his weakness, the photo earlier, is a big plus. With that thought, I couldn't do anything to fight my desire and see his lustful face again.

His eyes looks like they want to cry, but his face shows different. He sure is turned on. threatening him makes him so. It amazes me how he looks like a cute little cat under my spell, even he's huge like a wild lion.

I start stroking his chest and shoulders while looking him straight in his blue eyes. Just then, I came to realize that I don't just look up to him as my Senior or Special friend.

All this years, I am inlove with him. I am inlove with my boss. All this years, I am in love with Mr. Naruto Usumaki. Now I understand why it hurts so much when he doesn't stand up for me earlier.

I'm not looking for a friend in him, I wanted to know if he likes me too.

I took off his spectacle without hearing any complains from him. He give it to me willingly while looking to my eyes with those deep, sky-colored irises.

His puppy-eyes are slowly shutting as I move closer to his face,

"As long as I have the picture, You are mine." I roughly whisper, before claiming his hot, sweet lips.

His tongue immediately fights with mine as I enter his mouth, much to liking. It looks like I'm violating him, but it's not. I can feel that he also like what is happening right now. He's just letting me dominate him, It is his pettish.

I stad, pulling him with me. Before he could straighten up, I pushed him, sending him laying on the couch. Mr. Uzumaki looked very surprised, but I left no time for him to speak up.

I claim his lips once again, gaining a low moan from him. I sit back on his tummy, pulling out his dress shirt from being tucked on his light brown pants.

I remove my lips from his to breath and we both exhaled, satisfied.

As I slowly unbutton his white dress shirt, I nibble the sweet spot on his neck. Pleased, He grunts and try to hold my breasts. I slap his hands away and continue undressing his top. He then hold both sides of hips instead.

After I pull out his shirt and throw it on the floor, I scanned his nude upper body with my lustful eyes. He's face's still red and hot, with eyes begging like a child. He doesn't speak when he's turned on, and it made him look more adorable.

I then feast on his nipples, alternately licking and biting them. Here he goes again with his signature soft grunts and moans that are making me more turned on.

He grab my left hand, intertwining our fingers. He nimble my wrist, licking and kissing it sometimes.

I sit back up, breathing deeply as he skilfully pleased me by kissing my wrist. He's like giving it a good French kiss.

It's the first time I ever experience this kind of teasing, yet my body reacts to it positively.

Mr. Uzumaki's eyes now looks like he can't take the pressure anymore. He sits up and carry me, putting my back to the couch so he can now hover on top of me.

I was shocked and he can see it. It's now me who look like a scared kitten.

His expression change from a cat begging under me, to a man who's all fired up.

I really turned him on, bigtime.

He huffs as he find difficulty to breath with the lust overflowing from the two of us. I can see that he knows he's making me breathless too.

He brings my hands up above my head, locking them using only with his right one,

"Stop teasing me. I let you dominate me, but it pisses me off" he said with a low, hush voice. His eyes are full of heat while he looks down on me. I began to feel scared.

His body frame is too big, I couldn't move an inch. Even my hand locked up in my head can't budge to his touch.

As I feel regretful about seducing him, I saw his lips smirk mockingly,

"You asked for this, but now you're scared?" Mr. Smith said, making my body shake. The smirk on his face fades as I slowly close my eyes when he start to kiss me hungrily.

My body felt electrified from head to foot as he kiss and bite my lips, diving his tongue inside it. I want to move away from his powerful lips, but He won't let me. Im almost out of breath, yet he keeps our tongues fighting.

This is the best french kiss I have ever expirience in my life.

nerve wrecking, breathtaking.

I inhaled deeply after he let go of my lips, but it was cut short when I gasp as he pull up my blouse and free my breast from the cups of my bra using only his mouth. I moan as he alternately pleases my upper weak spots. I could not hold my broken voice as he electrifies me once again.

My eyes are misty, my lungs are abused. I can't breath with a lot of pleasure Mr. Uzumaki is giving me. I want to touch him, I want to hold into his majestic blond hair, but my hands can't feel my nerves anymore. I lost it due to his tight grip on my wrists.

He do me while he orders me to scream his name. Yes, he wants me to shout his name, call out his name as my small body flies in lust with his large physique.

He do me again and again, never letting me rest, while he enjoys me calling him only in his first name.

'Naruto'.

So, this is how being his 'professional girl' feels; it feel like my soul is burning, and Body wrecking.

I could be one of his "girls" if this is what I get everytime.

It made me confirm that I am in love with him.

I fall more, deeply in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

/

The next day, I woke up with my body badly sore. I couldn't stand, or even move my arms to help me up.

Flopped on my warm bed, all I can think is how mind blowing the event Mr. Uzumaki and I shared last night. It was all magical.

But then, a sudden realization punch me hard in the face.

I shot up, sitting on my bed, forgetting how sore my body was,

"How could I face him now!?" I screamed out of embarrassment, tweaking the hairs on my head. I don't think I could face him anymore!

Please ground, eat me now!

/

Feeling dead tired and grim, I still came to our office to work my best on half the month I have left.

Luckily, since this morning, I haven't cross ways with the hot and blond nymphomaniac guy I just make out last night. Yes, I feel relieved not seeing him, but I still can't stop my self to worry about what could have happened to him after last night.

I stride around the office doing my work while still thinking about him.

There are time that I unintentionally do stuff out of nowhere, like punching the wall or slapping my own face to make myself snap out of day dreaming. My workmates tries approaching me, checking if I were okey. I just answer them that I am fine.

Mr. Uzumaki's making me crazy.

Lunchtime came, still no sight of Mr. Uzumaki. I sit on my cubicle to eat my lunch.

"Hi" a familiar voice said behind me, making me choke on my food.

I took a large gulp of tea out of my tumbler before standing up, facing the big guy behind me. He's so compose as he stare down on me. He was wearing a white hooded shirt inside a black blazer, partnered with black jeans and combat boots. His sex appeal busrt more steamy with his unfixed, messy bed hair.

"Ah.. ye.. yes? Mr. Uzumaki?" I stutter as I approach him. What the heck.

He look around the office, "why wont you join your friends out for lunch? You're all alone here." He said, observing the empty space we were in. I look around too, and I honestly didn't realize everyone had left for lunch.

"I.. ah.." I can't stop my heart from pounding, again. Mr. Uzumaki's presence makes me more scatter-brained.

He fixed his spectacle and clear his throat before he speaks again,

"please, let's talk about last nights event some other time. Relax. Let it not bother you." He said, then walk towards his office.

I was left there, dumbfounded.

Yeah I remembered, he's this type of guy around the workplace, Compose and strict.

I watch his back as he disappear into his office. I noticed he didn't shut his door like he usually do everyday. Curious, I followed him and peek inside.

My suspicion had been confirmed.

He's balancing his weaken body with his right hand leaning on the office table, while he huffs and hold his redden face with the left. He was embarrassed to, just like I do.

I couldn't hold the tingling sensation inside me as I watch the fragile Mr. Uzumaki inside his office. I giggled, making his head snapped up to look towards my direction.

"Wha.. what are you doing here?!" He said, stuttering. He walk towards his shelves and nervously grab random files of paper out of the racks.

Smuggling, I slowly close the distance between me and him, maniacally sliding my hand to his back, down to his front, stroking his hard abs covered with his shirt. He hilariously tensed up to my touch, almost losing grip to the files in his hands.

"Ms. Hinata!" He said, looking weak and helpless.

"If its nothing to you, then, why do you look so embarrass now?" I said teasingly. My hands fall from his torso, down between his legs.

"Please, Ms. Hinata! Stop!" His face looks so damn cute, it satisfies me.

"Just Hinata" I said, ordering him to drop the formality, while I stroke my hand above his pants.

"Hi.. Hinata.." he said weakly, blushing furiously while I hug him from his back.

Contented, I lightly squeeze the bulge I am holding, making him jump and grunts, almost losing grip to the papers in his hands.

"Oh, you must not drop those documents!" I teased, enjoying the show.

Heck , Mr. Uzumaki is so damn cute!

/

The rest of the week went well. Mr. Uzumaki acts natural like I do, even we're crossing each others way from time to time. No one noticed anything between us becuse we look normal like usual, but deep inside me, I am screaming and punching my self.

What kind of relationship is this? I am taking advantage of my boss' dark secret, and it doesn't feel like I am violating him. I am dragged deeper and deeper towards my growing love for him, yet neither any of us confess anything. I know I love him, but I am afraid to let him know. It also doesn't clear to me if he feels the same way.

We're making out inside his office every lunch break when no one is around, or anywhere in the office anytime we feel like it. I am starting to feel disgusted about my self, but I can't help my self to fall for Naruto Uzumaki's charm.

My body wants him more and more as the days pass by.

Suddenly, something hits me. What if he doesn't feel the same way towards me? What if he just sees me as a convenient sex partner, considering the fact that he doesn't need to pay if it was with me? I also realized that I am always the one who initiate everything, always making the first move.

I slam the cover of the copy machine, making everyone shocked. I can't help my self from sniffing as a silent cry erupts out of my lungs.

I'm an idiot. Falling for someone who treats me like a whore!

I hear murmurs around, saying I might taking the termination very hard. I am just glad they only think that way.

I wipe away my tears as the machine finished printing the copies of document requested by Mr. Uzumaki.

There's no time for me to cry right now, I have less than a week to fight my termination and to ask Mr. Uzumaki of what he thinks about me.

I hurried my way to his office, knocking three times to his door then slam the copy of papers he requested on his table. "Here's your copy of files, Mr. Uzumaki!" I said, a little annoyed. He took the paper in his hands and scan them thoroughly without even looking at my face.

"thanks" the only word he said.

I stay standing in front of his table, trying my best to speak up, but no word came out of my mouth. I was trembling, my throat and lips went dry.

"Do you need anything?" Mr. Uzumaki speaks, still no eye contact with me.

I get it, he was showing his cool side to me because everyone is around. I really can't take this anymore. I lost it, I don't want this close door relationship anymore.

I look down on my shoes as I hide my wet eyes in my bangs, hoping that Mr. Uzumaki won't see my hurt face,

"Nothing." I finally answered, walking out of his office as fast as I can.

I ran out, taking a quick glance on his face. I saw a concern look draws all over his eyes, but I shrug it off my head. I quickly lock my self inside the restroom and cry the unbearable pain out.

/

Three days left before my kick out day, Mr. Uzumaki and I never talk or have sex again after the day I walk out of his office. I still do cross ways with him or do some file copying for him, but thats all, nothing goes personal with us anymore.

My co-workers starts to give me word of encouragements. They noticed my declining health and energy as days pass by. Some are treating me to lunch and some are taking me out for afternoon breaks. I do my best to smile when I am around them, but everytime I am alone, working on my desk or resting in my bed, I couldn't do anything but shed silent tears.

Leaving this company makes me sad, but the thought of not seeing Mr. Uzumaki anymore makes me lonely and dispirited. All I want now is to talk to him, to look into his marble eyes and rest my head in his broad shoulders for the rest of my life.

I peek up on my cubicle and look inside the unusually open door of Mr. Uzumaki's office. I watch him as his fingers gracefully move, typing words on his computer.

His tall, masculine physique and his face complimenting his gold hair is the least reason why I love him, because the bestest thing that make me fall for him is his childish, and sun-bright like personality sprouting within my three years stay in this office.

I want to look at his face forever. I want to be part of his world for the rest of my life.

I am madly, crazily, dementedly in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

I stand up from my seat and ran inside his office. It's now or never.

Mr. Uzumaki look up to me with wide open eyes and slightly agape mouth. His sea-blue irises darted me with so much confusion. I can feel the puzzled gaze my officemates offers behind me when I harshly enters Mr. Uzumaki's quarter.

"He.. hey, what's.." He stutters.

"Mr. Uzumaki, can we talk?!" I said, not letting him finish his words. He gulp on my sudden high pitched voice, also earning murmurs behind me.

I can hear them say something that maybe I'm going to ask him for some professional advice or something.

Mr. Uzumaki fixes his spectacle and stand up from his desk, "OK. It will soon be lunch break. Shall we talk outside?" He calmly answered.

We walk out of the office, I saw Shino Aburame flash his thumb on me, showing a 'do your best' sign.

I'm lucky they didn't notice anything personal happening between the two of us.

/

As we walk silently on the pathway, looking for a place to eat, my eyes spotted a very private, yet improper place to talk with Mr. Naruto Uzumaki.

Without asking his opinion, I grab his arm and drag him with me across the street. He repeatedly calls my name, but I don't want to let go off him.

/

I push him, letting him lay flat on the white sheets above the soft bed. He grunts as his body bounce on the mattress and suddenly stopped by me caging his tall frame under my small body. I let my self sit in his tummy, while I lock his hands above his head. His sapphire orbs starts too look puppy-like again, together with his blushing cheeks.

This is the view I wanted to see every day and night. This is the face I wanted to treasure forever.

"Why? Hinata?" He weakly said, looking to my teary eyes. I let my emotions flow out of me while also trying my best to compose myself.

"Do you like me, Naruto?"

Naruto,'s eyes grew larger, his mouth part a little and I can see how his face turn pale. I wanted to stop asking him, I don't want to look like I am begging for his love, but,

"Answer me! Do you want me to stay beside you?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto burst out, making his eyes seriously locked with mine

"Then why would you not talk to Ms. Yamanaka about my termination!?"

The room fell silent, I patiently wait for his answer.

He avert his eye, looking nowhere my face with a sad expression.

"Sorry, Hinata, but it is something I want you to do yourself." He said, pricking my abused heart.

Why? Why would he say that? I'm so confused, I feel dizzy.

"Ah.. ha. Haha. I.. I see.." I awkwardly laughed.

Soon, I fell out of the bed, out of his top. Erwin stands up and ask a concerned question, "Hinata?! Are you alright?"

Before he can touch me, I fixed my self and stand up, exiting the room, leaving him inside the love hotel.

I walk aimlessly across the streets, letting the starting rain drench me slowly.

I am an idiot. Getting all my hopes up and exited. After all, I am just a person he was using to let out his sexual steam.

I don't care anymore, about the termination or Mr. Uzumaki. I just wanted to be eaten by the ground right now.

/

"Ms. Hyuga!" I hear everyone say when I came to work the next morning. They ran towards me. Even Mr. Uzumaki is there.

"We got worried after Mr. Smith came back yesterday without you." Shino said.

"Mr. Uzumaki said you ran away before you two can start talking. Are you okey? Is the termination making you bothered so much?" My friend, Tenten, then said, holding my right hand.

They are all woried about me, it makes me want to cry. I will miss all of them.

"Actually, I decided to quit a day early." I said, making all them look despair.

Everyone want to stop and fight for me, when a boastful voice came bragging behind the crowd, "Thats a good Idea. Being kicked out soon doesn't mean it's okey to skip work. So Irresponsible!" Ms. Yamanaka said, driving everyone in rage. They all stand back to her for me, but Mr. Uzumaki stayed quiet on where he is standing.

Ms. Yamanaka's word fires me up, enraging out the monster sleeping inside me.

"Move", I said, shoving everyone out of my way, grabbing the collar of the good-for-nothing manager who just called me 'irresponsible'

"You" I deadly glare into this airhead woman I am holding with my shaking hand,

"Who do you call 'irresponsible'? I mean, just to show-off your power, you fired the most weak and quiet employee in the office?" I said, making the boastful Ms. Yamanaka shakes in fear.

"Is that a responsible person would do?!" I yelled, pushing her back on the wall while still clenching on her collar.

I aim a slap into her face, making her eyes slam shut, "You fired me because you think I can't stand for my self?!"

I then hardly punch the wall near her head, making her freak out and slide down to the floor, wobbling in fear. "Don't fucking play with me!" I screamed down to her pathetic face.

I straighten myself and fix my long hair.

Suddenly a burst of cheers and claps bang around the office,

"Wow, Ms. Hyuga! You're awsome!"

"Very well said, Ms. Hyuga"

Everyone is clapping and praising me for I finally stand up to defend my self. I can't help but to grew shy, scratching the back of my head.

I saw Mr. Uzumaki shove them and stand in front of me. I avert my eyes, not wanting to look on his face.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you." I heard him say.

"I have nothing to talk with you." I said, smug.

I was about to walk away when suddenly, I am dragged on top of Mr. Uzumaki's right shoulder. It was so fast I didn't see anything clearly.

"Excuse us for a while." He said to our officemates. He turn his back to them and head out to the door.

"Wait! Wait! Put me down!" I retort, kicking and punching him. He doesn't listen to me. He throw me inside his car and zoom out on the road, bringing me to the love hotel where I dragged him yesterday.

/

After checking in, he thug me in the hand, leading me towards our room. He lock the door and carry me again, throwing me on the soft bed. I was about to protest, but he sit beside me and cage me with his arms, hugging me very tight. I was shocked, I was lost for words.

"Hinata, please listen." He started. "Before, I was really worried of you not standing for yourself. You and I are completely different persons, yet I could see a small resemblance between us. I waited for you to fight back and talk to Ms. Yamanaka." He explains, making me breathless.

I push him so he would release me, "Don't make me laugh! What will you do if I get fired because I didn't do anything?" I counter his words, crying out in the process.

He forcefully grab me and hold me back to his arms, he wont let me escape his gasp, "I was just persuading you to speak up, I'm not going to let you be terminated for real." He said.

"But.. but.."

He hushed me, rubbing the back of my head while his warm hug calms me, "You really did great back there. You look awsome" he complimented me. "I promise I'll take care of the rest. I will not let you be terminated". He assured me.

I feel my emotions flow out of me. I grab him and hug his back, crying out every inch of my being. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you this way" He apologized again, making me feel more drown with his presence.

He parted from the hug and wipe away my tears, "I won't probably meet another person like you, Hinata" He said, looking straight to my eyes. He then remove his spectacle and his necktie, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. I just silently watch as he undress his upper body, making my face show all sorts of red hues.

He moves in closer, cupping both of my cheeks with his large hands. His ocean-blue eyes glitters under the deem light of the room. I was speachless, my heart is smashing inside ny chest.

"I always have my eyes for you. I don't want to have sex with anyone anymore, only you. Heck, I am really happy that you found out my darkest secret. If not for it, I won't be having any chance to say how I am madly in love with you, Hinata"

Hearing his words make me very happy. Knowing Naruto Uzumaki is inlove with me makes me want to die.

He claim my lips with his, passionately kissing, licking and biting them in the most hot and sexiest way. His kisses makes me breathless again, yet I really don't mind. If his deep kisses will be the reason of my death, I will be very happy.

After our lips part, I answer his love confession, "I love you so much, Naruto."

It made him smile like a child, "then let's makes this formal. I am yours and you are mine. Lets date for real this time!" He declare. I nod happily, sealing the deal.

We skip work and stayed in the hotel for the whole day, making out and cuddling each other non stop.

/

Ever since that day, I am proud to be Naruto Uzumaki's fiancé. Yup you read it right, FIANCÉ. He wants us to get married as soon as possible. He said that he don't want me to get away from him anymore, and the bestest way to do is to legally tie me with him forever.

~•FIN•~


End file.
